An American story
by Beywriter
Summary: Whilst visiting Max in New York, Ray, Kai and Tyson somehow get lost. Kai goes into a shop and asks for directions. meanwhile Tyson and Ray investigate a noise in an alley, they bump into people who don't like them and the Countries they are from.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Note, there maybe a small bit of language you may find offensive**

**You have been warned**

**An American Story**

The sky was cloudy and they were lost.  
The three teens wandered down New York, they were visiting Max and had agreed to meet at a hotel.  
"how can you get lost here?" Tyson said with a frustrated tone.  
"Max forgot to put an Address where we'll be meeting him" Kai explained  
"were looking for a hotel called the Metro" Ray said looking at the letter.  
The site of all the skyscrapers were over whelming and of course...The Empire state building right in front of them.  
Tyson sighed.  
"Maxie..."  
"I'm going to ask in a shop" Kai left them alone and went into a shop to ask.

**There maybe some language you may not like in the next chapter**

"you hear that?" Ray asked.  
It was coming from the alley.  
Tyson and Ray entered it, there were indeed a group of Beybladers.  
"woah, back alley Bladers" Tyson said happily.  
Ray got a bad feeling.  
"dude, we gotta go"  
"why?"  
"I dunno why but there's something about them"  
"well Eddie, look what we got here" the red head said.  
"a Ching Chong China man and a Jappy"  
Ray's eye's turned to slits.  
"what did you call me?"  
"I called you a Ching Chong China man"  
"care to say that to my face"  
"Ray, lets just go"  
"scared?"  
Look the Jappy is scared."  
Tyson growled.  
"the racist..."  
The red head, the once called "Eddie" and a white haired teen approached them.  
"I said I called you a C..." Ray punched the teen back, he fell against the two boys behind him, blood trickled from his lips.  
"your going to pay for that" he said.  
The white haired teen punched Tyson in the gut, he keeled over in pain.  
"agh"  
it happened, Ray lept at the white haired teen, he was pinned to the wall as Ray continued his assaults, Eddie grabbed at Ray but Tyson pushed him away.  
"need Kai...bad!" Tyson thought.  
Ray didn't notice Tyson ran away to get help but the only problem was...which shop did Kai go in?"  
Eddie and Michael pulled Ray away from Rick, Rick held Ray as both teens repeatedly punched Ray in the gut, face and in the ribs.  
Rick held Ray, laughing as the helpless Neko cried out in terror and pain, occasionally a kick hit his legs making him loose alittle balance.  
They hit his jaw, eye, nose, even punched in the windpipe.

Kai was in the shop, there was a queue.  
"come on" Kai thought to himself when the shop door flew open.  
"Rayattackedbyracistsfollowquickhelp" Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him towards where they were.  
Kai saw that Ray was being really badly beaten.  
Kai walked up to Michael and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"hn?" he stopped and looked around and received a blow to the head, another one to the gut, finally one to his jaw up cutting him.  
Michael fell back groaning in pain.  
Eddie went after Kai, Rick dropped the Neko who fell instantly to the floor.  
Kai dodged the two and hit them both in the back of the head before they had time to workout what had happened.  
Kai Kicked them both and tripped them, they fell on the ground.  
The three teens climbed to their feet and ran.  
Tyson was already at Ray's side, his face twisted into pure agony.  
Tyson was crying as he felt guilty for leaving his friend, he felt guilty as he ran away, he probably actually saved Ray's life though, he was hanging on but barely.

Tyson ran back into the shop and asked them to call for an Ambulance.  
The owners took the cringing teen inside, the women who ran the shop with his Brother were infact Chinese themselves.  
"I can't believe people would do this" Mariah cursed under her breath.  
Lee also helped clean the boy up, he was blooded up pretty bad, most of his clothing was scarlet coloured.  
The Brunette sat in a chair, his mind plagued with questions.  
"why did I run?  
Ray might not be this bad off.  
Why didn't they go inside the shop?  
Why couldn't they just have ignored the noise?  
Why didn't he listen to Ray in the first place and get away?"  
this he voiced.  
"I'm so sorry Ray, I'm sorry" he broke down crying, his head in his right arm leaning on the arm rest.  
Kai entered with a hot cup of tea.  
"here, tea always makes people feel better"  
that made Tyson feel worse...that was what Ray always said, that plus a hug.  
"a nice warm mug of tea and a nice warm hug always cheers people up" he used to say.  
Tyson was afraid that Ray would never forgive him after what he did, he wouldn't blame him either, he was a bad friend.  
The sound if sirens indicated that the Ambulance was coming.  
"oh, I phoned Max to tell him to meet at the Hospital" Kai said.  
The sirens stopped and they got Ray down the stairs without giving him more pain.  
Max entered the Hospital and looked around, he was breathless after running the whole way.  
Max approached the reception desk.  
"hello...can...you...tell me where...Ray Kon is...please?"  
"can you spell it please?"  
"R...A...Y...K...O...N"  
"oh, I was spelling it Rei"  
"that's how its spelt back in China...well?"  
"Sorry, no entries"  
perhaps he got here before the Ambulance?  
"where are people taken to after being in an Ambulance?"  
"A&E"  
"Thank you" Max said running off  
he arrived at A&E, he asked the closest Nurse, just them doors burst open, Kai and Tyson were by it.  
"Ray" he whispered and went over, Ray was groaning in pain and clutching his chest.  
his arms, legs, head, face, body, also his hair were a bloody mess and his eyes were screwed shut.  
They wheeled him into a free room where morphine was attached to help ease the pain, Ray was very tired and cold so it was decided to keep him warm and let him rest.

In the early hours of the morning Ray woke up and felt the slight pain, he flet like his whole body had been wrapped in something like a duvet that was hurting him.  
"agh.  
Ow"  
Tyson woke up.  
"Ray?"  
"it hurts, it really hurts"  
they had managed to clean the blood off, and stitch the wounds closed.  
"they haven't X-Rayed you yet, you were too tired"  
Ray was crying slightly, he hadn't felt pain like this since the battle between Bryan.  
"Ray, I'm really sorry...looking back now it was a mistake, a real bad mistake, I'm sorry"  
"what for?" Ray managed to get out, his voice weak.  
"I left you, I ran away like a Coward"  
"but I remember Kai coming, you went for Kai"  
Tyson nodded.  
"If I hadn't done that, you might be in less pain"  
Ray smiled feintly.  
"you may have saved my life, If you hadn't had gone, we might both be dead"  
Max had woken up by the sound of the two teens whispering.  
"Ray!" Max said.  
Kai was starting to come around after also being woken up.  
"its good to see you awake...my friend" Kai said squeezing Ray's hand, comforting him and a side no one had ever seen on Kai before.  
"when did you get so caring about us?"  
"I always have its just that I don't show it, I care for you all"  
"Ray, can you forgive me for leaving you?"  
"of course"  
Ray's eyes went heavy and he started to drift off.  
"thanks...night Ray"  
Ray had been X-Rayed, his left hand was broken, his right arm was broken, the bone is his top right leg was cracked, heavy damage to his left foot.  
At least 3 broken ribs and a deflated lung with internal bleeding, his nose was also broken with his jaw.  
Ray was rushed into surgery.  
That was the last time they saw Ray alive that day.

The next day he was resting in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).  
His broken bones had been replaced by metal replacements but his bruising would go at the normal pace, bones that could heal were left.  
Ray looked horrible, with his two black eyes and the stitching on his face.  
Max said he looked like Young Frankenstein but receives a death glare.  
Ray felt bad inside.  
So did Tyson, he knew that all was forgiven but he still felt bad for leaving Ray to "face the music" alone.  
In the first week Ray had been in pain as his body got used to the mettle implants and he got the use back from his right lung.  
The doctors acknowledged the fact that Ray was a fighter and he was strong willed as a broken Rib was threatening to go into his heart.  
"see, I told you Ray's a fighter and he'll pull through...all we needed was faith of the heart" Kai said looking down at his dozing team-mate.  
"lets just hope it doesn't interfere with his Beyblading career" he said.  
"it wont...Ray wont let it, you see within two months Ray will be lettin' it rip in the stadium.  
Ray woke up and tried to get out of bed.  
"whoa, where you going?" the blond Blader asked.  
"Bathroom" Ray murmured before falling to the ground, a hiss of pain.  
"ow, ow, ow, ow"  
"what happened?" the brunette asked worried.  
"your still weak, his body is still recovering, need help?" Kai pulled up the neko and helped him into the bathroom and put him down on the toilet so Ray could do his business.  
After he had washed up, Kai helped him back up.

Ray had stayed in the Hospital for a month when he was allowed out and Judy paid for the expenses, during that month he had managed to get back properly on his feet and eat in the Hospital canteen.  
All Ray wanted to do was go home, he never wanted to come back to the USA...never again unless he had to.  
Ray returned to Tokyo the next day physically and mentally scarred.

Author notes

Beywriter: now where did this come from?  
Tyson: remember folks, this fic has a lesson in it but I'm not sure what  
Beywriter: Racism isn't funny and its not good...Beywriter like homophobia is 100 against it, could that be it?  
Tyson: yeah, think before you speak as you may upset someone  
Max: Please review as we believe its a crime not to


End file.
